Dreams
by foreverlostinwonderland2013
Summary: She was so perfect. What was she dreaming about? Was Hermione dreaming about the things that I dreamed about doing to her? Was she having a wet dream about me?


I was sitting up in bed, watching Hermione sleep. She was hugging her bunny to her chest and her hair was _everywhere. _She looked so beautiful. She was wearing a white button up shirt that was too big for her, lacy panties, knee high socks, and… it looked like she wasn't wearing a bra. I wanted to rip that shirt off of her and watch those buttons go flying around the room… I bit my lip. My mouth was watering.

"Ginny…" Hermione moaned.

My heart sped up.

"Oh, _Ginny_…" She moaned. Her back arched and her shirt moved a little, leaving her perfect breast exposed. I could see the other one through the thin white fabric of her shirt. She was so _perfect._ What was she dreaming about? Was Hermione dreaming about the things that I dreamed about doing to her? Was she having a _wet dream _about me?

Hermione jolted awake, her eyes wide and hungry. Her cheeks were flushed and she licked her lips as she looked at me. "Gin?" she whispered.

"You were moaning my name in your sleep." I whispered, my mouth dry. Hermione jumped out of bed and crawled into mine. My heart was running a marathon.

"Can I make you moan mine, baby?" Her voice was low and raw and sexy. My lips parted and I nodded. She moved closer to me, closer.. _closer, closer_… There was less than an inch of charged air between us. I tangled my hand in her hair and pulled her to me. Our lips crashed together and I pushed her down on my bed. I ripped open her shirt, the buttons flew around the room and she giggled. I admired her perfect body for a moment. Hermione pulled on my braid to pull be down to her. She kissed me passionately before she pulled my shirt over my head.

I kissed her neck, her collarbones, down to her perfect breasts. She moaned and I cupped her right breast in my hand and kissed her began to lick and kiss her nipple and she moaned and her back arched and she knotted her hand in my hair. With my free hand, I slipped off her pretty lacy panties and threw them across the room. She giggled again, but it quickly turned into a moan as I ran my hand up She was _soaked_. I kissed down her stomach and bought my index and middle fingers to her mouth. She sucked on them for a minute before I took them away and put them to good use. In, out. In, out. In, out.

"Faster, Ginny!" She moaned, arching her back. I went faster. She was so warm and tight and _wet_. She was soaking. _I have to taste her_. I took out my fingers ("No, baby, please, don't stop..") and I bent down to eat her out. I looked up at her and smiled before I licked up the warm, sweet juices that were coming from her. She covered her mouth to stifle her screaming. I moved my tongue in fast circles around her clit and slid two fingers into her, slowly at first. I felt her hand in my hair and she pushed my face further down onto her and I pushed my tongue deeper into her. Her back arched and she screamed. Then there was a rush of hot, sweet liquid and she sighed in pleasure. Hermione got up and pushed me on my back and kissed me, her tongue roamed my mouth and wrestled with my tongue. She moved down to my breasts and I slid my hand down and I felt Hermione smile against my nipple as she lightly nibbled on it. I moaned loudly. I slid my middle finger inside myself and Hermione sat up and slid her finger in with mine. She moved her finger faster than mine and I couldn't help myself.

I screamed.

I've never been with anyone that's made me feel this good before. She bent down and moved my hand, but kept her hand where it was, and kissed my clit. She did magical things with her tongue and added another finger.

"Oh, _Hermione.._" I could barely talk. I had clumps of her thick hair in my hands and my legs were wrapped around her head and I couldn't get her close enough. I could feel her smile, but her tongue was moving quickly and her fingers faster. It got really hot between my legs and Hermione got up.

"Did you like that?" She smiled. I moaned.

"That was _fucking amazing_."


End file.
